walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Buricko (Video Game)
Buricko is an original character who appears in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season Two, and one of the antagonists in "Amid The Ruins" and "No Going Back". He is a member of the Russian Group. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Buricko's life before or as the outbreak began except that he is of Russian origin and is a member of a group of Russians. He also owned a dog, evidenced when he joked about Clementine's size being smaller than his dog in "Amid The Ruins".. Post Apocalypse Season 2 Almost nothing is known about how Buricko and his Russian group survived the two year span of the zombie apocalypse before Arvo met and was robbed Clementine and Jane (Determinant). His group used to camp inside an unfinished house near a lake somewhere a day's walk from Parker's Run. The lake is frozen over by the time his group and Clementine's band of survivors confront each other. "Amid The Ruins" Whilst Arvo is distracting Clementine's group, Buricko goes along with Natasha and Vitali through the cover of a forest and holds Clementine's group at gunpoint. He speaks in Russian towards Arvo, seemingly about the situation, and is partially surprised when they discover the group has a baby. When either Clementine or Kenny shoots a reanimated Rebecca, Buricko reacts and opens fire on the group. Buricko is seen aiming his AK-47 at Kenny in particular before the episode ends. "No Going Back" Buricko is shot in the leg during the firefight, forcing him onto the ground from where he fires his shotgun indiscriminately. After Luke is shot in the leg by Vitali, Buricko raises his shotgun in an attempt to kill him, but is shot in the head and killed by Kenny before doing so. Death Killed By *Kenny At the start of the gun battle between Clementine's group and Arvo's group, Buricko is shot in the leg, disabling him from taking cover. During the firefight between the Russian group and Clementine's group, Buricko is shot in the head and killed by Kenny. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Buricko has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Buricko and Arvo trust each other to an extent, able to work together to survive two years after the outbreak. Arvo is very respectful towards Buricko, implying that Buricko is the leader, proven further by what Natasha said when the group ambushed a group of survivors and hold each other at gunpoint. However, Buricko seems to question Arvo's role in the group, notably after he was robbed by a young girl who is smaller than his dog. He therefore sees little value in Arvo, evidenced by not giving him a weapon to use during their assault on Clementine's group. Nevertheless, Arvo still respects him and is greatly saddened by his death. Natasha Buricko and Natasha are shown to trust each other as in they are in the same band of survivors. It is unknown how exactly Buricko was affected by Natasha's death, as he had no words regarding her during "No Going Back". During the events of "Amid The Ruins", however, he doesn't show much concern for her safety, not allowing her to defuse the heated situation, though this may have been because of his reckless nature. Vitali Vitali and Buricko are shown to be good friends, demonstrated by their interest in dealing with their enemies, trust in one another and their mutual excitement towards facing threats. However, Buricko does not back off when Vitali tells him to, indicating that they are not always on the same page. When Buricko and the rest of his group (minus Arvo) were killed during the firefight between his group and Clementine's band of survivors, Vitali shows rage by promising to make Kenny suffer for the deaths he caused, distraught at the loss of his friend. Clementine Buricko does not care much for Clementine, and shows no qualms about robbing her, despite her age. He also makes an offensive joke about her to his group in Russian about Clementine being smaller than his dog. After Clementine shoots the zombified Rebecca (Determinant), Buricko opens fire on her group, eager for battle. Buricko is moderately stunned by a bullet to the leg at the start of the firefight, but regains his sense enough to shoot at Luke. Buricko expresses no concern at Clementine being in the line of fire while shooting at Luke. Luke Buricko and Luke are extremely hostile to one another. After the undead Rebecca is killed, Buricko opens fire on Luke's group, eager for battle. During the firefight, Luke takes cover behind a wall and fires upon Buricko. While relocating his cover position, Vitali shoots Luke in his leg, injuring him. Following this, Buricko aims at Luke, but is shot in the head before he could shoot. After that, Luke shows no remorse after Kenny kills Buricko. Alvin Jr. Buricko ambushes young Alvin's group to take their supplies. During the standoff, Clementine can call out that they have a baby in the midst of their groups. After Arvo's translation, Buricko appears slightly shocked, but keeps his focus on Kenny regardless. During the firefight, although it is possible Buricko may not have seen the baby, Alvin Jr. lies within Buricko's line of fire. When Luke or Clementine rescues Alvin Jr. from the bullets, Buricko continues his attack on Luke, apparently allowing his bloodlust to override his feelings over the baby, whatever they may have been. Kenny Buricko does not care much for Kenny, and shows no qualms about robbing him and his group. At the end of "Amid The Ruins", Buricko and Kenny are seen aiming their weapons at each other. After Kenny kills the zombified Rebecca (Determinant), Buricko opens fire upon Kenny's group, eager for battle. During the firefight, Buricko shoots at Luke, Clementine and Alvin Jr. In order to protect them, Kenny shoots the tattooed Russian in the head. Kenny does not express any remorse at having killed Buricko after the fight ends. Rebecca Buricko and Rebecca do not interact, but it can be safely assumed that Buricko would have willingly shot at her as well, had she not died of hypothermia shortly before his arrival. It is unknown if Rebecca was still conscious at the time of Buricko's ambush. Mike Buricko does not care much for Mike, and shows no qualms about robbing him and his group. After the undead Rebecca is killed, Buricko opens fire on Mike's group, eager for battle. During the battle, Buricko shoots Mike in the arm, injuring him. Mike does not express remorse at his death. Bonnie Buricko does not care much for Bonnie, and shows no qualms about robbing her and her group. After the undead Rebecca is killed, Buricko opens fire on Bonnie's group, eager for battle. During the fight, Bonnie is content to lay low and hide. It is unknown whether this was because she detested killing other people, if she sympathized with Buricko and his group, or if she was unable to shoot Buricko.}} Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"Amid The Ruins" *"No Going Back" Trivia *In the unused audio files for "Amid The Ruins", Natasha, Buricko, and Vitali have unused lines where their dialogue is spoken in English. *Buricko carries an AK-47 in "Amid The Ruins", but in "No Going Back", he carries an FN SLP. *In the files for "No Going Back", Buricko's lines are listed as being said by Vitali, and vice-versa for Vitali, possibly explaining why they switched positions and weapons from the previous episode.File:NGB Russians' Roles Switched.png *Buricko has an Nazi iron cross (along with numerous other patterns) tattooed on his skinhead. This could indicate that he could have been a supremacist, a bratva, and/or even a Neo-Nazi before the apocalypse. *The Cyrillic tattoos on Buricko's cheeks read "PISS BITCHES" and "GUNS FOR ALL". References Category:Article stubs Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:NPC Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Russian Group